


you're MY best friend

by galaxy_witch



Series: Frat Boys and Fireball [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Pining, kuroo and bokuto are the epitome of the 'bro' meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_witch/pseuds/galaxy_witch
Summary: “Bro,” Bokuto said, turning to Kuroo as they attempted to stumble up the hill towards Bokuto’s dorm, “you’re my best friend.”Kuroo’s eyes lit up at Bokuto’s drunken declaration. “Bro, you’re my best friend too, holy shit!”





	you're MY best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](http://positive-memes.tumblr.com/post/165640246940/when-you-get-drunk-with-your-wholesome-friends) and I immediately thought about Bokuroo and decided that I needed to write this... hope you enjoy!

“Bro,” Bokuto said, turning to Kuroo as they attempted to stumble up the hill towards Bokuto’s dorm, “you’re my best friend.”

Kuroo’s eyes lit up at Bokuto’s drunken declaration. “Bro, you’re my best friend too, holy shit!” Kuroo wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and pulled him in close so that Bokuto’s head was nestled near Kuroo’s armpit.

They were both beyond wasted after spending hours at the frat party that Iwaizumi hosted. Kuroo and Bokuto always got their hands on the best alcohol at Iwazumi’s parties; perks of being a few of the host’s best friends.

“Man, I love you so much!” Bokuto exclaimed loud enough to attract the attention of the few college kids walking around at 4am. As if Bokuto’s normal speaking voice wasn’t boisterous enough, his drunk voice was even louder and more care free.

Kuroo saw the amount of genuine adoration in Bokuto’s eyes as he looked up at Kuroo from under his arm. It made his cheeks feel even hotter than they already were. Kuroo was drunk, but not drunk enough to mistakenly interpret the way his heart fluttered at the feeling of having his best friend so close.

They continued to walk lackadaisically up towards the dorm building, and when they were nearing the entrance Bokuto stopped abruptly. His sudden stillness made Kuroo almost topple over himself.

“Oi, are you okay?” Kuroo asked, and Bokuto just stood and stared at Kuroo with a look of sudden revelation.

Bokuto continued to stare at Kuroo for a minute before speaking again.

“Bro,” Bokuto started, “I think we should kiss.”

Kuroo stopped then, staring at Bokuto with wide eyes. “Excuse me?” is all Kuroo managed to respond.

“We should kiss,” Bokuto repeated. Kuroo stared, and Bokuto could sense his bewilderment. “I love you, we’re best friends, it’s what friends do, right?”

 _It’s the alcohol_ , Kuroo reasoned, _that’s making him want this_. Maybe it wouldn’t mean anything, but Kuroo figured he could deal with the rejection if it meant that he could finally kiss Bokuto, if only once.

Kuroo blinked at Bokuto again, still in awe of the situation, but he decided to go with it. “Yeah Bo, I think so.”

Kuroo stayed where he was while Bokuto crept up to Kuroo wordlessly. Bokuto barely hesitated before wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulling him down into a deep, sloppy kiss.

It wasn’t the best kiss Kuroo has ever had in terms of execution. It was too messy and too wet; lips parting almost immediately after the initiation. It was hard for both men to catch their breath as they greedily latched onto each other. Bokuto still tasted like the shots of fireball they both took not too long after leaving the party.

But, if Kuroo was being honest with himself, he wouldn’t have imagined his first kiss with Bokuto going any other way. It was a familiar, comfortable mess.

Bokuto pulled away after a few minutes of messily making out. When Kuroo opened his eyes there was a bright smile plastered across Bokuto’ face.

“That was good, yeah?” Bokuto asked in a low, rugged voice.

“Yeah, that was good.” Kuroo responded, voice involuntarily shaking.

“Bro,” Bokuto started, voice becoming loud again as he backed off and into the direction of his building’s door, “you’re my best friend!”

Kuroo smiled and responded, “No, you’re _my_ best friend.”

“NAH, you’re _my_ best friend!” Bokuto yelled back. He was inching towards the door still but his voice managed to become louder and louder. “You’re my best friend in the whole wide world!”

Kuroo was about to shout back when he heard a familiar voice shout from the second floor of Bokuto’s building.

“You’re _both_ each other’s best friend. Could you stop yelling now?” Akaashi shouted, and Kuroo figured Bokuto’s yelling had woken him up.

“Sorry Akaashi!” Bokuto responded, “I’ll be up in a minute!” Bokuto then turned back to Kuroo and gave him another one of his famous, Bokuto smiles.

“Don’t annoy Akaashi too much when you get back up there, alright?” Kuroo said.

“Aw don’t worry, Akaashi is used to this by now,” Bokuto replied with a shrug. “Love you Tetsu, see you tomorrow!” Bokuto sang. He then turned and headed through the door of the building before Kuroo could answer, disappearing up the stairs.

“Love you too, Bo,” Kuroo let out in a whisper when Bokuto was already gone. Kuroo gave a quick glance towards Bokuto’s window before turning around and heading back to his own dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://emotabek.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
